Adolescencia
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Sora ha tenido un desengaño amoroso. Caminando por el parque, se encuentra a diversas parejitas y de cada una aprende algo diferente sobre el amor. ¿Realmente estaría ella enamorada de Yamato? REVIEW


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Digimon que aparecen en este fic (Sora, Taichi, Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru, Ken y Miyako) son propiedad de la Toei. La canción "Adolescencia" (que es sumamente Kawai ^^) es propiedad de José Luis Perales. No estoy usando ninguna de las dos con fines lucrativos.

Adolescencia

Una lagrima cayo de los ojos rojizos. Una sola. Dibujo extraños surcos en la mejilla morena y acabo por morir sobre la falda de raso rosado. La chica se paso una mano por el rostro, tratando de borrar todo vestigio de llanto de este.

  
_"No vales ni mis lagrimas, Yamato Ishida"_

Con determinación increíble, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Iría a pasear por el parque. Eso siempre le hacia bien. Le traía recuerdos de tiempos mejores, donde ella era una chiquilla despreocupada y lo que mas fastidio le producía era que su mejor amigo pudiera ganarle al fútbol soccer.

Taichi… la cara de la pelirroja se ilumino con una sonrisa al recordar a su moreno amigo. Pensar que Taichi la había impulsado a tirarse en los brazos de Yamato… ¡No, no! Otra vez terminaba pensando en él. Ese acontecimiento era pasado. Dos años habían transcurrido. Y el nombre de Ishida aun estaba grabado al rojo vivo en el corazón de Sora. O eso era lo que ella afirmaba.

Porque, sinceramente… ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no analizaba lo que sentía por Yamato? ¿Por qué esta ruptura la hacia sentirse _aliviada_?

Dolía. Si, dolía. Más allá si entre ellos había o no había amor, ella le había entregado toda su confianza. Y él la había traicionado.

Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Takenouchi. Pero… ¿esos intensos ojos azules no se le hacían acaso conocidos? ¿Yamato?  
  


No, no era Yamato. Era Takeru. Y no estaba solo.

*******************************************

**Les veo ir**

******************************************

¿Hikari? La chica que lo acompañaba era… ¿Hikari Yagami?

_"Taichi sufriría un colapso nervioso si se enterase" _pensó divertida la joven pelirroja.

Parecían muy acaramelados y el emblema de Sora brillo en su pecho unos instantes. Hacia mucho que no hacia de Cupido vigilando a las parejas jóvenes. Y el recordar porque había dejado de hacerlo le provoco una punzada de lacerante dolor.

******************************************************

**Poniendo en la mirada el corazón**

******************************************************

_"No me hará mal enterarme un poco de cómo va la vida amorosa de mis pequeñitos" _pensó Sora con cariño. Desterró rápidamente la idea de que se lo decía para negarse a si misma de que los estaba espiando.

Porque si eso no era violación de la intimidad, ¿Qué era?. 

La pelirroja negó fuertemente con la cabeza, para convencerse a si misma de que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Estaba segura de que, en cualquier momento, Hikari y su eterno sentido de la percepción notarían su presencia

_"No"_ se corrigió mentalmente _"Lo haría si no tuviera algo mil veces mas importante en que fijar su atención"_

************************************************

**Caminan lentamente**

************************************************

Pero al ver como Takeru pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Hikari y ella se aferraba con dulzura a su hombro, la pelirroja dejo de lado toda consideración.

_"¡Al diablo con Yamato y con mi propia integridad moral! Ahora son ellos lo único que realmente importa"_

La joven parejita comenzó a caminar. Takenouchi espero unos instantes, como para interponer una prudente distancia entre ellos. Si alguien la descubría, siempre podría hacerse la desentendida y simular que todo había sido una simple y casual coincidencia.

********************************************************

**Y al reír, murmuran**

**Mil palabras sin hablar**

********************************************************

"Que cosa curiosa" Sora se aparto cuidadosamente de una rama que amenazaba con pincharla en un costado. "Están en un paseo tan solitario, tan intimo, tan… romántico. Y ni un cumplido ni un `ai shiteru´, ni nada"

Volvió a observar, ahora con anhelo, a los dos jóvenes. Hikari apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Takeru, mientras el le acomodaba el pelo, como si cada uno de sus cabellos fuera una hebra de la mas delicada seda.

_"Lo olvidaba"_ Takenouchi tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar soltar una risita tentada _"Olvidaba que ellos poseen desde pequeños esa clase de… telepatía, que les permite comunicarse sin palabras"_

**************************************************************

**Les puedo oír:**

**_"Debiéramos amarnos de verdad,_**

***************************************************************

****

Como respondiendo a las suplicas de Sora, Hikari murmuro:

- ¿Takeru?

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿No te sientes… _vigilado_?

El alma de Takenouchi se le vino a los pies.¿Y ahora, que haría?

- ¿Vigilado?- el rubio se irguió levemente, solo para poder mirar a la castaña a los ojos

- Si. Como de…por allá.- Hikari señalo con el dedo, al azar, un arbusto, muy alejado del lugar donde se encontraba Sora.

Asombrada, la pelirroja se asomo un poco de su escondite, para poder observar a Yagami. No se la veía para nada preocupada. Al contrario, en sus ojos se vislumbraba incluso un dejo de… ¿picardía?

Por lo visto, Takeru la conocía como a la palma de su propia mano, puesto que noto esto al instante.

- ¿Y que propones?

****

***********************************************************

**_mi casa esta vacía, vamos ya._**

************************************************************

- No lo se- Hikari se paro, obligando al rubio a hacer lo mismo, puesto que tenían los brazos entrelazados, aunque no había nada mas similar a su voluntad.- Podríamos darnos una vuelta por casa y te mostraría las fotos que he estado tomando últimamente…

- ¿Y tu hermano?- Takeru la abrazó aun con mas fuerza.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Mas o menos por esta horas, Taichi dirá que las paredes se le vienen encima, que se asfixia, que necesita aire.

Takeru rió con soltura.

- Justamente como hace Yamato cuando tiene que estudiar.

Sora no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de leve dolor en el pecho. No, no, eso formaba parte de su pasado.

- Exacto. Y vendrá al parque a "tomar aire", aunque solo Dios sabe que es lo que hace en realidad.

- ¿Vendrá al parque? Ahora entiendo porque tanta prisa.

***********************************************************

**_Que huele a primavera mi jardín"_**

***********************************************************

****

- No es solamente por eso. Allí podemos hacer cosas que aquí no.

Hikari observo con atención para ambos costados, para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba viendo, antes de ponerse en puntas de pie y darle un dulce beso a Takeru en los labios.

Sora sonrió, nostálgica. Cuando ella tenía trece años, eso habría sido transformado en un escándalo publico. En estos tres años, las cosas habían cambiado, pero eso aun no era bien visto, como lo demostraba el nerviosismo de la joven pareja.

****

***********************************************************

**Y el corazón se llena de ansiedad**

***********************************************************

Takeru hizo que el contacto fuera sublime, pero corto.

- Vamos Hikari. No me gustaría que Taichi nos encontrara en esta situación- atrajo a la joven hacia si, atrapándola en un abrazó sumamente protector.

- Tendrías que comenzar a contar los pocos instantes que te quedarían de vida. Aunque tendrás tiempo para correr- Hikari poso su mirada miel sobre la azul de el- Porque primero tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

*************************************************************

**Gritan al sol que es hora de vivir**

*************************************************************

Las figuras de Hikari y Takeru estaban tan lejanas y borrosas que parecían solo una. ¿O eran las lagrimas las que le empeoraban la visión?

Sora trato de evitarlas, pero le era imposible. Las había tenido contenidas tanto tiempo que, ahora, estallaban irremediablemente contra su pecho, rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos. En vista que no había nada mas que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, Sora se sentó en el banco de madera mas próximo. Y lloro.

Momentos después, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo de papel, pudo preguntarse_, "¿Porque diantre estoy llorando?"._

*************************************************************

**Quieren dejar su mundo de cartón**

**************************************************************

Quizás porque el amor de Takeru y Hikari era tan puro y tan perfecto que le había hecho recordar los primeros tiempos de su amorío con Yamato.

Pero en los mutuos sentimientos de Luz y Esperanza no había nada de fugaz o ilusorio, y Sora estaba mas que muy segura de ello.

¿Por que? No por nada era la Primera Portadora del Amor, y llevaba con mucho orgullo su emblema. Además…

Solamente ella había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar una conversación supuestamente privada, acontecida entre dos infantes, cinco años atrás, en el Digimundo…

*******************************************************

**Quieren**** sentir amor,**

*******************************************************

_(Flash Back Sora)_

Era una noche muy pesada y la pelirroja del grupo no conseguía entrar en el mundo de Morfeo. Dio muchas vueltas dentro de su bolsa de dormir, hasta que decidió salir ver si el aire nocturno le despejaba la cabeza y le devolvía el sueño.

Se sentó en una piedra y se dispuso a observar la Luna. Pero al parecer, ella no era la única desvelada aquella noche de verano, pues el viento le trajo el eco de unas alegres risas infantiles.

Extrañada y curiosa, se dispuso a dar con los compañeros de su desdichado insomnio. El sonido la guió hacia el lago. Allí pudo vislumbrar dos figuras menudas, conversando, mientras arrojaban piedras al agua.

*****************************************************

**Quieren sentir ese calor**

*****************************************************

- ¿Tu crees en el amor, Kari?

La pregunta que había formulado el menor rubio sobresalto a Sora. ¿Qué era lo que llevaba a un pequeño de ocho años a cuestionar esos asuntos?

- Supongo que si- respondió la castaña, algo dubitativa, frunciendo el entrecejo- Es el emblema de Sora- chan, y si la Luz y la Esperanza existen, también debe existir el amor. Además, mis padres están casados, y se supone que dos personas se casan cuando se aman, ¿no?

El dolor inundo los ojos color cielo y Sora recordó lo poco que sabia de la tormentosa infancia de Takeru.

- Lo siento- Hikari bajo la cabeza, apenada- Realmente lo siento mucho.

**********************************************************

**Que nace a flor de piel**

**********************************************************

Takaishi sacudió la cabeza. No quería crear distancia entre el y la menor Yagami.

- Esta bien no te preocupes- el rubio le sonrió y volvió a tomarla de la mano.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, contemplando la inmensidad del lago, la belleza de la Luna reflejada en _el (Por mas envidiosas que sean las estrellas, ¿eh, Dragon?)_, la suavidad del viento que susurraba dulcemente en sus oídos.

- ¿Sabes, Kari-chan? Si algún día me caso, espero que sea contigo.

- Yo también lo espero. Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

- Y tu mi mejor amiga.

Los ojos color miel de Hikari se iluminaron de contento. Le tendió una mano a su rubio amigo, al tiempo que murmuraba:

- Entonces, es un trato. De mayores, nos casaremos, ¿vale?.

Takeru miro a la castaña. Los rayos de luz pálida del astro nocturno embellecían los aun infantiles pero ya deliciosos rasgos de Hikari. Se la veía tan rebosante de seguridad que no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que aceptar.

- Vale- dijo, cerrando con la mano un pacto que no develarían hasta muchos años después- Es una promesa.

_(Fin Flash Back Sora)_

********************************************************

**Cuando el amor se posa junto a ti**

********************************************************

Sora se recostó en el banco en el que antes estaba sentada. Quien pasara y la viera, seguramente se preguntaría que tenia de fascinante aquel nogal, para que esa pelirroja lo mirara con tanta intensidad, pero lo cierto era que Takenouchi seguía sumida en sus recuerdos.

Hikari y Takeru… Era evidente que eso algún día ocurriría. 

Siempre habían sido los mejores amigos. 

El la protegía con su vida (y nada tenia que ver la promesa que un día le había hecho a Sora de cuidarla) y ella lo mimaba con un cariño que nada tenia de fraternal. 

Desde un principio, habían poseído esa mística capacidad de comunicarse sin palabras, solo con miradas, o incluso con roces. 

_Eran dos almas predestinadas a estar juntas. _(Mmmm… se que se lo plagie a alguien, pero en este momento no puedo recordar bien a quien. Dueño/a de esta maravillosa frase: ¡¡¡Mil perdones y gracias!!!)

******************************************************************

**Quieren hacer su mundo de ilusión**

*****************************************************************

Sora tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para evitar que estos continuaran derramando lagrimas. Entonces… ¿porque no podía ella encontrar su _media naranja_? ¿Por que su primer amor se le había escurrido lentamente entre los dedos, como si fuera arena, que se va perdiendo, grano a grano?

Preguntas sin respuestas. "_No vale la pena atormentarte"_ se dijo finalmente _"El que todos hallan encontrado el amor no significa que vos también debas hacerlo" _

Un momento. Estaba equivocada. No _todos_ habían encontrado el amor. Taichi aun disfrutaba de su _soltería_, y al parecer, Yamato tampoco había encontrado quien llenara el hueco vacío que había en su corazón.

*************************************************

**Quieren vivir así,**

**Vivir as**

************************************************

Un poco mas aliviada, Sora volvió a semi-sentarse. _"Lo único que me faltaba" _pensó, divertida, _"Hikari y Takeru están dándome inconscientes lecciones de amor, a mi, la Portadora del Amor"_

Mas allá de la ironía, Sora tenia razón. "_Aprendí que al amor no hay que ir a buscarlo al fin del mundo. A veces, como en este caso, esta al alcance de la mano. Al amor hay que darle tiempo. Y que quien te cuida y te protege es quien realmente te quiere"_

Consolada de su antiguo dolor, que ahora le parecía muy lejano, y dispuesta a aprender todo lo que pudiera de los mas pequeños, estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando una voz la detuvo._ Ella conocía esa voz._

***********************************

**Les veo ir**

***********************************

Era una voz de mujer, que tarareaba dulcemente una vieja cancion. Si se admitiese la opinión de Sora, era una voz muy bonita.

_"¡¿Miyako?!" _se pregunto Sora, asombrada. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y observo el parque que se extendía a espaldas del banco donde estaba sentada.

No tardo mucho en encontrar, a poca distancia, a un joven de cabello azulado, sentado en el suelo, la espalda contra un árbol y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su masculina boca. 

Por entre sus piernas entreabiertas, se apoyaba contra su pecho una muchacha de lentes y cabello morado. Ahora había cambiado la cancion por otra un poco mas moderna, pero prevalecía el tono dulce y romántico. Mantenía una actitud calmada y sumisa, muy poco común en ella.

**************************************************

**Cojidos**** de las manos y temblar**

**************************************************

_"¿Qué le sucede hoy a todo el mundo, que esta tan romántico?" _ Sora no dejaba de llevarse sorpresas. 

Por su manera de actuar y la poca preocupación que les daba que los vieran juntos, presumió que la pareja Inoue- Ichijouji estaría consolidada hacia bastante tiempo. 

_"¿Dónde he tenido yo la cabeza? ¿Dónde he estado metida?"_

_"No"_ se reprocho mentalmente _"Mejor no te respondas esas cosas"_

*********************************************************

**Cruzar la calle**

*********************************************************

Al parecer, ellos no soportaban el completo silencio, como Hikari y Takeru, porque Miyako seguía cantando. Pero parecía que aparte de eso y de sus manos entrelazadas, no necesitaban nada mas para comunicarse.

"_Mas allá de la _envidia_ que siento_" pensó Sora. Cualquier persona que la conociera y hubiera sabido esto, se habría caído de la risa. ¿Sora? ¿Envidiosa? _"me siento muy feliz por _mis pequeñitos._ Ver como crecen y se quieren de tal manera, me llena de orgullo" _(-_-U ¿esta chica nunca va a dejar de atormentarme con su instinto maternal?)

Sora volvió su atención a la pareja. 

_"¿Es mi impresión o falta algo?"_

Si, faltaba algo. Miyako había dejado de cantar.

*******************************************

**Y luego comentar**

*******************************************

Asombrado por la ausencia de ese grato sonido que le llenaba los oídos, Ken abrió los ojos. Acaricio un mechón morado e inclino la cabeza de tal modo que pudo mirar a Miyako a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

Con el aire de despistada que siempre la había caracterizado pintado en sus grandes ojos ámbar, Inoue pregunto:

- ¿A mi?

- No, a cualquiera de mis otras 57 novias a las que amo con toda el alma. Si, por supuesto que a ti.

- Solamente me quede pensando.

- ¿Y en que pensabas, si se puede saber?- el azulado comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- En Hikari y Takeru. Los viste pasar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué opinas?

- Que Taichi va a matarlo.

- ¡Ken!

- Bueno, bueno. Pero es algo para lo que ya todos estábamos preparados, incluido Taichi.

********************************************************

**Después una caricia y sonreír**

*******************************************************

- Si… No fue algo sorpresivo, como lo nuestro…

Ken soltó una risita. Al parecer, había alguna anécdota divertida detrás de esa relación…

- _Es que del amor al odio hay un solo paso_, ¿verdad, Miya?

- Exactamente- respondió Miyako, girando su cuerpo y tocando la nariz de el con un dedo juguetón.

Ken la tomo por el mentón.

- Digamos la verdad, Miya. Si hubiera dos mas locos el uno por el otro que nosotros, ya tendrían que habérselos llevado con la camisa de fuerza.

Miyako opto por responderle con un largo y apasionado beso.

- Hace rato que deberíamos estar entre paredes acolchadas- comento.

Embelesada, Sora seguía contemplando al azulado y a la morada. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera se sintió culpable por violar así su intimidad. Pero unas voces que subían de tono, la distrajeron.

*****************************************************

**Les oigo hablar**

*****************************************************

Era una voz de mujer y una de hombre. Al parecer, debatían algún asunto. Sora iba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo en ambas voces le resulto vagamente familiar.

Se cambio al banco de enfrente, que al parecer estaba mas cerca del lugar donde se desarrollaba la discusión.

Sora escucho con atención y percibió que las voces provenían de algún lugar a sus espaldas. Se asomo entre los arbustos y observo que la pareja en cuestión se hallaba a cierta distancia, de pie a la sombra de un álamo.

Ella estaba parada delante de el, por lo que lo cubría totalmente, y de espaldas, pero el cabello semi-largo, rosado y con estrellas doradas, representaba una prueba irrefutable acerca de la identidad de la muchacha de quince años.

************************************************************

**¿Por qué esconder la**

**dicha en un jardín?**

*************************************************************

- ¿Por que no?- preguntaba ella. Su voz demostraba enfado y las manos que tenia apoyadas en la cintura eran un gesto de reproche.

- Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo en los lugares públicos.- la voz de el era profunda y atrayente.

- ¡Pero si nadie nos mira!

Al parecer, la chica se dio cuenta de que esa estrategia no funcionaria, porque puso cara de puchero y comenzó a decir, con voz llorosa:

- Lo que pasa es que tu no me quieres…

El la tomo del rostro con ambas manos, desesperado. Detestaba verla llorar, y como era demasiado ingenuo, siempre terminaba cayendo en las trampas de la chica. Sin embargo, eso era algo de lo que siempre ambos reían.

- Por supuesto que te quiero, Mimi. 

************************************************************

**¿Por qué ocultar un**

**beso y sonrojar?**

************************************************************

Todo vestigio de llanto que alguno vez pudo haber existido se borro de inmediato del femenino rostro. Apoyo sus manos sobre las del chico, para evitar que el retrocediera en el ultimo momento.

- Ya no voy a pedirte que me beses- dijo ella, en un susurro sibilante.

- ¿No?- pregunto el, extrañado.

- No. Voy a hacerlo yo misma.

Mimi cerro los ojos y atrajo el rostro masculino hasta el suyo, para unirlos en un beso. Ambos terminaron sonrojados. Pero como Koushiro es pelirrojo, se le notaba en exceso. Sin embargo, había un brillo de picardía en sus ojos negros.

- No voy a dejar que seas solo tu quien tenga la iniciativa- dijo, y repitió el gesto anteriormente hecho por la chica.

*************************************************************

**¿Por qué dejar el parque,**

**si es Abril?**

***********************************************************

- ¡Ey, Sora!- una mano se poso sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, alterándole hasta el ultimo nervio del cuerpo- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Takenouchi logro no soltar un grito aterrado de puro milagro. Aunque había reconocido de inmediato la voz de Taichi, este la había tomado por sorpresa, y le costo un rato normalizar su respiración.

Mientras ella se tranquilizaba, Tai se había asomado al lugar donde antes estaba Sora y había visto a la ex castaña y al pelirrojo. Salio del lugar con la sonrisa en los labios.

Sora bajo la cabeza, avergonzada.

- No te preocupes. Te entiendo perfectamente- le dijo el moreno – Vi a Ken y a Miya y debí imaginarme que iba a ver alguien mas por aquí.

- ¿Por que están todos aquí hoy?- pregunto Takenouchi, extrañada por el "debí imaginarme".

- ¿No lo recuerdas, Sora? Yo que pensaba que tu, de entre todas las personas, nunca ibas a olvidarte de esta fecha… Y estas sola… Es siete de abril, Sora.

_7 de Abril…_

- Hoy _cumpliría_ dos años con Yamato…- murmuro Sora, notando eso por primera vez en el día.

- ¿_Cumplirías?_

- Hoy rompimos…

*****************************************

**Les oigo hablar**

*****************************************

- Oh, Sora, lo siento tanto.- Taichi la envolvió en un abrazó consolador.

- Yo no- dijo la pelirroja, harta de fingir,- ¿Puedes decirme porque lo sientes?

- Pues…- el moreno no se esperaba ni esa respuesta ni esa pregunta- Porque hacían una bonita pareja y… se querían, ¿no? 

- No lo se.- Sora se sentó en el banco y se agarro la cabeza con las manos- Ni siquiera se que es lo que siento ahora.

Taichi se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Y esta vez, Sora no lloro sola.

***************************************************

**¿Por qué dejar el parque**

**si es Abril?**

***************************************************

Allí estaba el, abrazándola y consolándola.

Pero… ¿lo quería? ¿Estaba enamorada de Taichi?

Todo lo que había aprendido ese día le volvió a la cabeza. 

Taichi siempre había estado al alcance de su mano, pero nunca se había dado cuenta, nunca lo había tomado como un "hombre".

Eran diferentes. De pequeños, eran almas gemelas, pero ahora… y eso es lo que le da el condimento, pensó, recordando a Mimi y a Koushiro.

Taichi siempre la había protegido y la había cuidado, como se cuida a un "_preciado tesoro". _

Había necesitado tiempo y un desengaño para madurar y darse cuenta de que el amor se hallaba en la persona menos pensada…

Pero… ¿estaba segura? Ansiaba tanto no volver a sufrir…

***************************************************

**¿Por qué dejar el parque**

**si es Abril?**

***************************************************

- Taichi…- lo llamo, con la cabeza aun gacha, porque no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenia miedo de lo que podía llegar a sentir al ver en lo profundo del alma del moreno- ¿Por que todas las parejas se reúnen el siete de Abril?

- Porque todas se juntaron un día como hoy. No se si fue casualidad o se empeñaron en hacerlo así, pero así ocurrió.

- ¿Todas… las parejas… se juntaron… un día… como hoy?- repitió Sora, paralizada.

- Si.

Takenouchi no aguanto mas. Necesitaba saber que contenía la profundidad de los ojos chocolate, y al mismo tiempo, que había en el fondo de su propia alma.

Amor… amor y dulzura había en los ojos chocolate de Taichi. Y un dejo de la antigua exuberante energía que, a pesar de los años, nunca abandono totalmente a Yagami.

Sonrió lentamente. Ya no tenia miedo.

- ¿Y que te parece si continuamos con la tradición?

- 

**********************************************

**¿Por qué dejar el parque**

**si es Abril?**

**********************************************

Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron al máximo.

- ¿Sora? ¿Estas queriendo decir que… tu… yo… nosotros?

- Si, nosotros. Esa expresión me gusta- la pelirroja se acurruco en el pecho de Yagami.

La felicidad que había embargado completamente al moreno, se fue tan rápido como llego.

- No- dijo, apartándose del amor de su vida- No quiero ser plato de segunda mesa. No quiero ser el reemplazo de Yamato.

Sora lo tomo del rostro y lo obligo a que la mirara a los ojos.

- Te amo, Taichi.

Esas únicas tres palabras derrumbaron todas las fortalezas de Tai. Se acerco al rostro de la pelirroja y la beso. 

Fue un beso intenso, tomado y pedido. Fue un beso que aunó todos los momentos compartidos, para seleccionar este como el mas maravilloso de todos. Fue un beso insaciable, porque tenia sed de tantos años de amistad y negación. Fue un beso de amor entregado y retribuido.

Al alejarse de su amada pelirroja, Taichi se sintió completo por primera vez en todo estos años. 

Sora no podía hablar. La había pasmado la diferencia que había entre su amor por Taichi y su amor por Yamato. Y no le quedaba ninguna duda de cual prefería.

- Vamos- Taichi se levanto y la tomo de la mano- Vamos para mi casa.

Sora se paro y estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero recordó a cierta castaña y cierto rubio…

- No- le dijo, volviendo a sentarse y atrayéndolo a su lado.- ¡El parque es tan hermoso en primavera!

**N. de la Autora: **Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¡¡Al fin terminado!! Pueden tomar esto como fic del Día de los Enamorados un "poco" atrasado. Pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Mucho Takari, comparado con el resto, ¿no? (Mmmm, me parece que _cierto personita de por ah_ va a empezar a gritar ¡No! ¡Nunca!, ¿verdad?) Al principio, iba a ser solo Takari. Después se me ocurrió la idea de que Sora los observara (y ya iba Sorato-Taiora) y mas tarde surgió la otra _pareja joven_ (Ken- Miyako). Hasta el ultimo momento, no quise poner Mishiro, pero no pude resistirme ^^.

La fecha inicial iba a ser el 14 de Febrero, pero no solo no coincidía con la cancion, sino que los pobrecitos se iban a congelar en el parque en pleno invierno.

Fic dedicado a… el Rector, a ver si le ablando el corazón y me pasa al turno mañana. No, de en serio, se lo dedico a todas mis ciber-amigas (pero no es mala la idea de que recen para que me cambien el turno, ¿eh?)

Comentarios o lo que quieran en un review o a eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

**Estrella de la Tarde1.**


End file.
